The present invention relates to a spindle for manufacturing yarn. The spindle has a spindle rotor with a fiber guide duct extending substantially from an area of the central axis radially outwardly for guiding a fiber radially outwardly. The fiber, after exiting from the fiber guide duct is guided under formation of a fiber balloon to a centering point that is located on an extension of the central axis of the spindle rotor.
With such spindles in which the fiber or yarn exiting from the radially extending fiber guide duct is guided under ballooning to a centering point at the extension of the spindle rotor axis, the fiber balloon substantially presents an obstacle to the introduction of a flowable medium, for example, a treatment medium, into the space which is limited by the fiber balloon.
The flowable medium may, for example, be conditioned air or a two-phase medium such as air and suspended droplets of a suitable liquid, suspended solid particles or dissolved fiber material. Such media are designed to provide special effects on the yarn, respectively, the thread.
From German Patent 37 21 364 a spindle rotor as a part of a device for manufacturing a yarn or thread is described. A flowable medium is introduced into the space limited by the fiber balloon through the spindle rotor. For this purpose, the spindle rotor is provided with a plurality of spoke-like arranged guide plates whereby the fiber guide channel extends through one of these guide plates. The flowable medium is substantially guided from the exterior inwardly parallel to the spindle rotor axis, and the feed devices must be arranged in a relatively tight space before the spindle rotor which is also needed for other device components. Also, the feed lines must be arranged in this area. Furthermore, the guide plates of the spindle rotor have proven to be an obstacle for the free flow especially of solid particles, and, in addition, surrounding air is guided through the spindle rotor due to the ventilation effect which results in soiling of the guide plates causing further undesirable effects with respect to the introduction of the medium.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spindle of the aforementioned kind with which a flowable medium can be introduced without interference into the space limited by the fiber balloon without requiring the arrangement of necessary components in the tight space axially before the spindle rotor.